The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with Professor Nieghsay making complaints about Robbie's behalf. Professor Nieghsay: This is an outrage, CHS wasn't meant to have a Karate Class in the first place! Ransik: I'm afraid there is no denying the generate of Robbie's best interest of teachings, Professor Nieghsay. Vice Principal Luna: And besides, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were approved for their teaching tryouts. Dean Novo: Indeed, I for one approved at what Robbie taught my nephew and niece about karate only for defense for themselves and others, enough said. Dean Rutherford: Robbie Diaz wonderful teacher to Yona, deserve extra credit for it! Grampa Gruff: You should consider yourself lucky, Nieghsay. If anymore abusive evil deed will be your undoing, the cops will have you arrested again! Professor Nieghsay: Mark my words, Robbie will regret his role at Karate Class! Ransik: No he won't. So, Professor Nieghsay turned himself away in rage. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Jimmy Neutron (V.O.): The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her name is Alice! Meanwhile, Emerl training on Beerus' planet with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hiya! He kicks both of them so far, but they soon continued training as they came towards him. However, Emerl gained a new power to teleport himself and Goku missed, then, he came behind them as Emerl hits Goku on the head and kicks Vegeta. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! That kinda hurt! I guess I didn't expect nothing less from Palutena's black ranger. Vegeta: Darn, one more time! So, they continued training some more, until Whis came along. Whis: Alright, that's good. Then, Emerl came up to Lord Beerus and Whis. Whis: Excellent work, I have to say, Emerl, your training with Goku and Vegeta has really paid off. Lord Beerus: Well, even I have to admit, your ranger comrades are really impressive, for just a machine. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Lord Beerus, I guess I still got a lot to learn. Whis: Indeed, but I believe it's time to head back to earth. Goku: Aww man and to think this might be exciting. Whis: Don't worry, Goku, there will always be a next time. Vegeta: Hmph, I suppose pur training will have to wait. So, they all returned to earth with Emerl excited to see his friends again. The following morning, Robbie begins his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: This is going to be a difficult technique that you all might learned, the technique that I'm going to teach you is the "Triple Backflip". But before I teach it to you all, who can tell me about a powerful transformation called "Ultra Instinct"? With that questioned, Jimmy Neutron raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: To answer the question, Ultra Instinct is a powerful transformation that enables Goku to utilize the defensive aspect of that form during the Tournament of Power, he later completes it, gaining its offensive properties and full power. (to Goddard) Goddard, show images. So, Goddard shows the images through his computer program. Jimmy Neutron: Users like Goku can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and Dodge any attack. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown in the picture when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally, it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings to the point that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones. According to Whis while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. Yoshi: Whoa... Ocellus: I have no idea Jimmy was that smart, Cindy. Cindy Vortex: That's because he's a boy genius, Ocellus, you'll get use to it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Jimmy, that's correct, I'm really impressed. Jimmy Neutron: No problem, it's kinda my thing. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Students, let's get to the technique. Jimmy Neutron: If I may, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Jim, come on up. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, engage the safety pads for Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen. Goddard: (barking) Terramar: Ready when you are, Jimmy! Yoshi: Ready... Go! As Jimmy demonstrates his skills, Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen kept on blocking them. Jimmy Neutron: How's that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Great job, Jimmy, you did an excellent demonstration. Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, I'm just glad to be here. Judy Neutron: James Isaac Neutron, I thought we'd told you not to go anywhere else without letting us know, you had us very worried! Hugh Neutron: Now now, Sugar Booger, I'm sure he's doing fine with his friends here. Serena: It's alright, Mrs. Neutron. Ms. Fowl and Principal Willoughby made some arrangements with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, everything's all worked out. Judy Neutron: Oh, thank goodnes, my mistake then, thank you so much for letting us know, Serena. Jimmy Neutron: Sorry about that, Mom, I was just doing my triple backflip demonstrations with Robbie. Hugh Neutron: And you're okay with that, are ya, Rob? Cause we just don't want our son or any of his friends getting hurt out there. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Mr. Neutron, my friends and I will keep an eye for everyone here at CHS, you have my word. Judy Neutron: Thank you, Robbie. (to Jimmy) And Jimmy, be sure to let me and your father know where you're at next time. Hugh Neutron: It's not that your mother and I don't trust you for taking care of yourself, Jimbo. We just wanna be sure you don't get into trouble again, that's all. Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I'll try to make sure of that. Meanwhile at the Command Center, Robbie and his friends were begin called by Pit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Pit, we're back. Pit: Perfect timing, Everyone. Lady Palutena: Emerl is coming home with Lord Beerus and Whis accompanying them. Robin Diaz: Lord Beerus, you mean the God of Destruction? Lady Palutena: The very same, they should be here any second. And not a moment too soon, Whis appear with Beerus and Emerl, who has come home after his training with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hey, Guys, I'm back. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Emerl! Welcome home, Pal! Android 17: Lord Beerus, Whis, long time no see. Whis: Why hello there, 17, it is wonderful to see you as well. Lord Beerus: Sure, I take it that you and 18 are Power Rangers, is that right? Android 18: Yeah, you can say that. Lord Beerus: And that must be the great Robbie Diaz, the Leading Red Ranger of Data Squad. Whis: Emerl, Goku, and Vegeta has told us a lot about what great things you've done for the earth. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Whis, it's an honor to meet you and Lord Beerus too. Rigby: So, Emerl, Why're they here anyway? Emerl: Oh, it's because Whis and Lord Beerus are going to be our new mentors. And thanks to that hard training, I've been doing awesome improving my ranger powers. Amy Rose: Wow, a God of Destruction becoming our new mentor, this is rather surprising. Lady Palutena: Alright then, Emerl, would you do the honors of showing them around the Command Center. Emerl: It will be my genuine pleasure, Palutena. So, Emerl showed Lord Beerus and Whis around the Cyberspace Command Center. Emerl: And these doors are our rooms in each color, we can hang out with each other from time to time. And that there is the simulation chamber, we always practice our skills when there are powerful enemies. Whis: I see, this is really interesting to look. Lord Beerus: Well, I guess this place is okay. Gmerl: Yep, and we have Palutena and Pit to thank for staring the Data Squad Power Rangers. Yoshi: True that. Lady Palutena: With your help, we'll be sure to keep the earth safe form Dr. Eggman. Pit: And you two will have our support through and through. Lord Beerus: Hmm, I suppose you're right, Pit. In that case, you have our support as well. Whis: Very well, it's all arranged. However, the Universal Global Map detected a great disturbance on the crash landing site. Digit: Guys, you might want to take a look at this! Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Digit? Widget: We've got a crash lander coming our way! Yoshi: Whatever it is, it's heading towards Crystal Prep Academy! Gmerl: You think? Robbie Diaz: Come on, let'sgo check it out. As Robbie and his friends took a quick look, they reached the crashing site not too far from CPA. Amy Rose: This might be the place. Rigby: But what kind of ship is that? Mordecai: Guess there's only one way to find out. Sonia the Hedgehog: Come on, let's take a closer look. Trixie: I don't know why I had a bad feeling about this. Just as they did, Alice Diaz came right out of the time pod. Alice Diaz: (panting) I... I made it to earth.. just in time. Spike: Did you guys see that!? Sonia the Hedgehog: You guys don't think that she's...? Gmerl: An extraterrestrial. Alice Diaz: Huh... who are you? Twilight Sparkle: She's not an extraterrestrial, Gmerl, i think she's a human like some of us. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Alice Diaz: I am... Alison Diaz. Starlight Glimmer: Diaz!? You don't think...? (looks at the others with Twilight and Sunset nudges with confusion) Just when they gathered at the Cyberspace Command Center, Alice explained everything. Alice Diaz: As you guys haven't known this, I was once part of another Ranger Team called "Realm Force" and I was the Aqua Ranger. Digit: Was that before Amanda Tyson took your place? Alice Diaz: That's right. Sunset Shimmer: Alice, I know that this might be a difficult situation, but can you tell why you are here? As Alice nodded, she tries to relax and explain a few things. Alice Diaz: Oh... well, let's just say... that I had a destiny, a destiny that I've been wanting to accomplish for a long time. Some of the gorup didn't understand what it was, Mordecai had to question what her destiny was. Mordecai: And that is? So, Alice had to let it all out. Alice Diaz: To reunite with my parents. Rigby: And who are your parents? Alice Diaz: (points to Robbie and Serena) Robbie and Serena, they're my parents from their future counterparts. Robbie Diaz: Whoa...? Serena: We had a daughter in our future!? Tommy Turnbull: No way! RobotGirl: Oh my! Starlight Glimmer: Are you serious!? Alice Diaz: It's true, Starlight. Robbie Diaz: (to himself) So, this was their daughter that Serena's future self was talking about. Twilight Sparkle: So, how did you get all the way from the future anyway? Alice Diaz: In a space capsule, it was that only way to travel to earth. So, Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis had to make their discussions about the Prophecy. Lady Palutena: As you and Whis can see, Lord Beerus. There was a prophecy that Pit and I've protected, a chosen group of Power Rangers leading the Legendary Groups of Rangers from the Past, Present, and Future to stop a legion of evil from conquering the entire universe. Lord Beerus: Hmmm, choosing a bunch of kids to do everyone's dirty work, that's kind of a drag. Pit: We can assure you, Lord Beerus, Robbie Diaz and the others are highly trained warriors. Sure, they might be a bunch of teenagers, but they have a lot of potential. Whis: I see, and I take it you believe your Data Squad Power Rangers have what it takes, Palutena? Lady Palutena: I know they do, Whis, we can promise you and Lord Beerus this. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen showed Jimmy something important they found. Carl Wheezer: Jimmy! Look what we found! Sheen Estevez: It looks like some kind of rise thingy, what is it? Jimmy Neutron: Hmm, it must be some sort of energy reacting. (to Goddard) Goddard, see if you can dig it up. Goddard: (barking) With one quick dig, Goddard finally retrieved the Lavender Data Squad Morpher. Jimmy Neutron: Pukin' Pluto! It's the Lavender Data Squad Morpher! Carl Wheezer: You mean the ones the Power Rangers use? Sheen Estevez: That is so cool, let me see it! Jimmy Neutron: Careful, Sheen, we don't know what this morpher's capable of. Just then, Alice came up to see them. Alice Diaz: Hey there, Jimmy, what's going on? Jimmy Neutron: Oh, hello Alice, we found this the Lavender Data Squad Morpher, we were kinda hoping you could tell us about it. Just then, it started to glow like it was calling Alice as it's new chosen one. Alice Diaz: Huh, what's going on? Carl Wheezer: Why is that morpher glowing, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: It means, Carl, that Alice is the new chosen ranger for Data Squad! Alice Diaz: Wow! Jimmy, what would I do without you or your friends!? Later on, Jimmy Neutron and his friends were going to share their support to Robbie and his friends along the way. Jimmy Neutron: And with our support, we guarantee that you'll have a fighting chance to stop Dr. Eggman. Twilight Sparkle: What'd you think, Robbie, they did found the Lavender Morpher for Alice after all. Robbie Diaz: We'll, I guess it'll be okay. Jimmy Neutron: Although, there is something I just don't understand. If Alice really is Robbie and Serena's future daughter, shouldn't that be disastrous if the secret like that is out? Digit: Not really, Jimmy. She traveled to another world when she was a baby, that's kinda how she ended up with Realm Force. Widget: And it's way before she discovered who her real parents were, here is how before Robbie and Serena got married, and Serena would ever be pregnant with Alice at the present. Jimmy Neutron: Okay, show me more. Then, Lucina and Serena showed Jimmy how their Diamond and Pearl Data Squad Morphers work. Lucina: As you can see, Jimmy Neutron, Serena and I possess our Diamond and Pearl Data Squad Morphers. Serena: So that way, we collide space and time as one so that the world fall out of balance. Jimmy Neutron: No way, that is so amazing! Whis: You know, he seems to be Power Ranger Material. Don't you think, Lord Beerus? Lord Beerus: Perhaps, but don't you think that might be to difficult for him? I mean, just look at his giant head of his, he could barely fit on a helmet. Whis: But still, the morpher has the ability to resize the body of their ranger form. So, Lord Beerus and Whis came up to Jimmy. Whis: Jimmy Neutron we presume? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah? Whis: Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus and I owe you a huge debt for retrieving the Lavender Data Squad Morpher for Alice Diaz, we'll give you that. And for that, we have a gift we wish to bestow. Jimmy Neutron: Really, what is it? With that questioned, Whis presented the Omega Red Data Squad Morpher. Whis: Jimmy Neutron, we bestow upon you a morpher fit for an Omega Red Data Squad Ranger. Jimmy Neutron: Wow, this is incredible. (Takes the morpher) Thanks a lot, Whis, I-I don't know what to say! Lord Beerus: Well, it's probably the least we could do, since we did came here after all. As Jimmy tried on the morpher, he was wise to be a Power Ranger at heart. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with an evil plan. Dr. Eggman: It's time to put my plan into action, by reuniting the League of Villains. Orbot: That's a fabulous idea, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: I know, isn't that the truth of me being an evil genius? Cubot: You say it, boss. Dr. Eggman: Now, let's get to it. At last, King Goobot and the League of Villains arrived from the Giant Chicken Ship. Dr. Eggman: Welcome King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie and Eustace Strych. King Goobot: Thank you, Dr. Eggman. So, you called us all here for a reason? Dr. Eggman: Yes, it's about a big proposition I'd like to share with you. Eustace Strych: We're listening, Doctor, who is these people that you're up against? Dr. Eggman: So glad you asked, Eustace, the ones that we are up against are the Data Squad Power Rangers and Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are one of them. Baby Eddie: No kidding, I'd do anything for my revenge on Cousin Jimmy! Professor Calamitous: How can we be of any assistance, Dr. Eggman? Dr. Eggman: I have bigger plans, but you're all gonna have to follow my lead. King Goobot: As you wish, Dr. Eggman, we're in. Soon, Dr. Eggman begins the next resurrecting ceremony as Orbot and Cubot brought the Spell Book. Dr. Eggman: It's time to revive the very two evil beings! "From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, now, Galvanax and Ripcon, It's your time to return! Galvanax: What, where are we!? Ripcon: How did we get here!? Dr. Eggman: I brought you all back. Ripcon: You!? Galvanax: Who are you, and what do you want with us!? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, I have a proposition to help you destroy the Power Rangers. Galvanax: We're listening. Ripcon: What's in it for us? Dr. Eggman: If we help each other, I'll reclaim you two the Power Stars along with the Nexus Prism. Galvanax: Alright, it's a deal. Back on earth, Robbie and his friends received a call coming from Summer Cove. Robbie Diaz: I wonder what this is all about? Jimmy Neutron: I'm not really sure, it kinda sounds important. Android 18: Well, whatever it is, it'll probably be a difficult task. Rainbow Dash: Don't you worry about that, 18, we've been getting contacts many times before. Then, the screen shows Brody calling from Summer Cove. Brody Romero: Hey, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: It's Brody Romero, the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Robbie Diaz: A friend of yours? Rarity: Of course, Robbie, and we've just run into them during our battle with Zamasu. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Ninja Steel Rangers were the coolest Ninja Power Rangers Ever! Brody Romero: Guys, we need your help. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Do we ever. Brody Romero: Can you guys meet us at Summer Cove in our base as soon as you can? Emerl: You can count on us. Then, Princess Viera arrived from the Lion Galaxy just in time. Princess Viera: Hello, Data Squad Rangers. Alice Diaz: Whoa, who are you? Princess Viera: I am, ???. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5